SWE Strong Style 3-1
by JasonBondWriter
Summary: There's a rival tag team match in the main event,Captain Falcon has a match,ROB faces Samus and Mario and Luigi face The Kongs.


WWE Raw Enemies Theme *

Fireworks *

"Welcome to Monday Night Strong Style,at Boise,Idaho ! I'm Etika and,as usual,in company of Mew2King. "

"Hello everybody ! Glad to be with you for another monday ! And Etika,we have another preview interesting. "

"Yes : Captain has a match tonight,Wolf and Skelerex will unfortunately team up against Simon and Mewtwo,R. O. B. will come back into the ring and the tag team champions prepare themselves for their match at No Holds Barred. "

"I nearly forgot ! We are one week away from the pay-per-view ! "

"I'm hype ! I already bought the tickets ! "

"Tickets ?! We are the commentators ! "

"OH ! So... Do they accept refunds ? "

"No time for this anymore ! Pikachu is in the ring. "

Indeed the pokemon was in the ring with a dark jacket and a micro.

He begins talking : "At Stargate,I attacked Young Link. "

_BOOOOOOOOOO_

"Everyone wants to know why I did that even if I lost in a fair fight. Well we can say that... I snapped ! Something activated in my head,my mind and I couldn't control my moves anymore. But that doesn't mean I didn't want to do that. "

_BOOOOOOOOOOO_

"I don't regret it anymore. But let's forget that young brat and let's pass to Pichu... Two weeks ago,I tried to eliminate him and that didn't work because,last week,he dared to attack me... on my back,like a real coward he is ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Unlike him,I attack smartly and courageously my opponents. I am no coward ! And I'm gonna to prove it tonight ! "

_Pause_

"Pichu ! Please get your bitch ass over here. "

Fifteen seconds later,Pichu arrives on the scene. He wears a red T-Shirt with the pokemon logo,a red hat and his title around the waist. He enters in the ring and stays next to the ropes. He has a micro and talks to his former best friend.

"Pikachu... What do you want again ? Actually I really don't want to talk to you anymore. "

"I'm calling you out because we have to finish our discussion,our settlement before our dangerous match ! I don't hate you,brother. I love you ! But the only thing I want is to be an undisputed winner that no one can defeat. And for now,I'll begin in one week by taking you your title. "

"An undisputed winner ?! I'm damn sure that that's not into the dictionnary. "

"Just like your name ! "

_OHHHHHHHHHHH_

"As a matter of fact,bro,you were always in my shadow while I went into the light every single time ! You never had the occasion to shine in front of everybody ! Admit it : you're nothing ! You're nothing and you pretend that I'm wrong ! But this will be over ! This will be over when,at No Holds Barred,I will beat you down,I will make you sleep forever and I will become SWE Asian and American Champion. And you,while you will still be sleeping,you will return where you really belong : MY. SHADOW. ! "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"You're done ? " Pikachu nods. "Good. You're right : I was,I am and I will ever be in your shadows. I will never have the chance to be as popular as you ! That... was my destiny ! "

_Cheers_

"But my destiny now has changed during all these years in this ring ! Since 2004,I evolved,I became stronger,faster and better that you ! I became someone... and I became Pichu,the World Fastest Pokemon of All Time. And you,after you bravely chained championship matches after championship matches,you decided to turn your back on THESE people three weeks ago ! But no,that doesn't work like this ! These people are the essence of this building ! Those are our vitamine ! Those are our chocolate bar ! Those are our blood in our veins ! Those are my life I chose ! "

_Wild cheers_

"You... you just became a bitch ! "

The crowd reacts to this insult while Pikachu,unimpressed,reaches for the ropes behind him and begins chuckling.

"Talking about bitch,you have an interesting activity with,what's her name again... Got it ! I think... Amy Rose. "

_OHHHHHHHHHH_

Pichu,who begins to be frustrated,calms himself down and gets happy suddently.

"And what about your activities with... Eevee ? "

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Suddently Pikachu goes just in front of his opponent to face him.

"You'd better shut your mouth on that subject or I'll do it for you ! "

_OUHHHHHHHHHH_

"Ah yes ! You're right ! I nearly forgot : she broke up with you... because she was a damn ugly motherfucker ! "

Pichu then smiles to him until that Pikachu pushes him hard on the ropes. Pichu instantly jumps on him and delivers punches on his face.

"Here we go ! " says Mew2King. "We won't wait one week for the brawl ! "

Pichu continues then he bounces off the ropes but Pikachu gets up and hits a Big Boot.

"Right to the face ! " says Etika.

Then he climbs on the top rope while Pichu gets up. He jumps and does a Diving Knee Drop on the side of the face. Then he leaves the ring while Pichu stays unconscious on his chest in the middle of the ring.

In the backstage...

Bowser throws everything in the locker room while Buford,a black Koopa with a scar to the left eye,lies on the wall calmly.

"Last week,that brat humiliated me and Brad ! I have to get my revenge ! "

"Why don't we just jump on him ? " Buford interferes.

"Yeah,that would be easier. " Then Bowser leaves the locker room while Buford picks up a box of cigarettes on the ground.

In the arena...

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from... "

Captain Falcon was on the ramp walking to the ring when Bowser and Buford jump on him by behind.

"Oh no ! Those monsters ! Those spitefuls ! Attacking him by behind ! " Mew2King complains.

They stomp his body until that the koopa throws him to the apron in LED and kicks him again. Bowser goes to pick up a chair and orders to his goon to bring him into the ring. The order is executed but when Bowser was entering with his steel chair,Captain Falcon gets up and punches him before he can recover. He bounces off the ropes and executes his finisher. Bowser rolls outside the ring but when the captain leans over the ropes to check him,Buford arrives from behind and executes a Chop Block on the left leg. Falcon collapses and Buford keeps punching his face. Bowser comes back with the chair and the villains keeps charging kicks on him. Then Bowser sticks his right knee into his chair until to reach the knee.

"No ! No please not here ! "

Then he orders to Buford to do a Body Splash to the chair. The black goon climbs on the top rope and executes the move onto the chair. It successes and Captain Falcon rolls on the corner holding his injured right knee. Satisfied,both villains leave to the backstage.

Many dozen of minutes later...

After that medical staffs took care of Captain Falcon,Wario arrives into the ring with a micro.

"Welcome Boise ! "

_Cheers and boos_

"Last week,I put my big nose onto stuffs that don't belong to me ! But that's not exactly the point. You see,Roy wields the Binding Blade... The Sword of Seals or we don't care ! Well I discover two weeks ago that he used his sword... for barbecues ! "

_OHHHHHHHH_

"That's awesome ! Obviously,I won't ask him to give me that sword,because I already stole it,but I want to see if the young brat is energetic enough to survive to me at No Holds Barred. But unfortunately,telespectators won't be able to watch our confrontation because Ganondorf is a son of a bitch. So next week,sunday,I will give you concrete prove that Roy is nothing that a video game addict kid ! "

"What ?! What does he have to do with all of this ? " Etika asks.

"But for now... " he is interrupted by Roy's Theme.

This one arrives in the ring with determination. He wears a closed red pullover,a tight jean and black baskets. He enters in the ring,walks to arrive in front of Wario and does the Fireman's Carry Powerslam,making fly his hat by the way. Then he instantly leaves into the arena.

Many minutes later...

Palutena is in the ring. She wears a white T-Shirt with a black jacket,a short black skirt and black high heels.

"Hello everybody ! Unfortunately I'm not here to fight tonight. I would like to talk you more about your "champion" Lucina.

_LUCINA ! LUCINA ! LUCINA ! LUCINA !_

"Well,you see,last week,all sport magazines noted our show. While they noted Bowser/Sheik with a 15/20,the match with Lucina had... an unfortunate 2/20. So that means Lucina's match sucks. So that technically means... that Lucina sucks. "

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"Hey,I'm talking with concrete proofs. Wouldn't you dare to defy science ?! Anyway,my dear Lucy,after your prestation last week,I'm in very good position to say that I will beat you easily at No Holds Barred. And I will be at the top of the show with MY title while you will go down,down and down into the classments ! You will go as down that... "

While she keeps insulting the champion,Lucina erupts into the ring from behind and holds her title in her hands. When Palutena turns around,not informed about the danger,she hits her on the head with the belt. Then she poses with it before to leave.

In the backstage...

King K Rool walks into the corridor until Amy Rose meets him.

"Excuse me Mr. Rool but can you give us informations about your following match ? "

"Tonight,I will face Falco ! One of the fastest men of this show. But I will prove to him into that ring that speed isn't worthy anything against me ! And I want Young Link to watch this to prepare himself mentally because next week,he won't survive. "

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducting first,from Crocodile Island,weighting 323 lbs : King K Rool ! "

K Rool arrives like a king with his golden stick and his crown. He puts his items next to the apron and slides into the ring.

Falco's Theme

"And his opponent,from Corneria,weighting 120 lbs : Falco Lombardi ! "

Falco taps on teenagers' hands before to climb into the ring and get to the corner. The referee checks if everything's good before to make ring the bell.

King K Rool runs on Falco's corner,but this one quickly climbs on the top rope,making the crocodile crash himself onto the turnbuckle. While he hit the corner,Falco jumps over him and bounces off the ropes. He hits a Dropkick and wants to do it again. But K Rool grabs his throat and throws him onto the corner. He punches him until the referee interferes.

1... 2... 3... 4...

King K Rool stands back and bounces Falco off the ropes. He tries a Clostheline and makes him fly in the middle of the ring.

"What a strenght ! " says Etika.

Then he climbs on the top rope for his Diving Headbutt. But when he flies,Falco escapes while the king crashes his head on the mat. He holds it injured while Lombardi gets up hardly. He does a Leg Drop before to do a Neck Snap. Then he tries a Sharpshooter but K Rool easily pushes him over the middle rope. He gets up,climbs on the top rope and hits a Diving Elbow Attack on Falco who was standing in the ringside. Both men finish KO.

1... 2... 3...

He throws him back first onto the barricade before to bring him into the ring. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He does a Camel Clutch and bends him backward. Falco suffers and can totally not move. He is sleeping but he manages,twenty seconds later,to free his arms before to escape between the crocodile's legs. He goes for a Sleeper Hold,but K Rool does a Snapmare then a Big Boot to the chest. Then he stomps him before to climb on the middle rope for the Banzai Drop. He successes and does the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

K Rool then gets him up and hits a Body Slam then a Gutwrench Crucifix Powerbomb. He throws him over the top rope.

"AHHHHHHH ! " Mew2King yells.

"That's a lot of damages ! " Etika says calmly.

"That's one hell of a message for Young Link ! "

King K Rool joins his victim then throws her onto the LED on the apron. Then he tries a Powerbomb but as he had him on his shoulders,Falco Lombardi recovers and hits a Hurricanrana on the apron. K Rool's head hits the edge of the apron. Falco instantly comes back into the ring.

6... 7... Eig...

King K Rool finally comes back into the ring. Falco hits a Single Leg Enzuigiri then bounces off the ropes and does a Front Dropkick. Rool collapses and the bird goes for a Springboard Moonsault Splash. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Falco gets him up and irish whips him onto the corner. But because of their weight difference,it's Falco who finishes against the corner. King K Rool goes for a Turnbuckle Clostheline before to do a Short-Arm Clostheline and a Face Stomp. He gets him up by his suit and goes for a Chokeslam. But Falco catches him into a Hurricanrana and traps him between the ropes. He goes for the Tiger Feint Kick but in the last moment,the crocodile catches his legs and does a Modified Spinebuster.

"What a counter ! " Mew2King comments.

He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He waits that Falco escapes onto the corner to do his signature move. He runs to him and crashes him with his big belly. Then he chains directly with the Torture Rack.

"He's finished ! He can't escape ! " Etika says.

Falco stays immobile into that submission but still conscious. Thirty seconds later,Lombardi tries to attack King K Rool's face,in vain. Then he attacks his arms before to transform the move into a Bodyscissors Sleeper Hold. K Rool resists to the grapple but doesn't know what to do anymore. Suddently he falls backward,crashing himself and Falco on the mat. The referee,seeing that Falco's shoulders are both on the mat and that his opponent lies on him,does the countout.

1... 2... Kickout !

"Oh hell no ! "

Falco stays KO while King K Rool crouches to the ropes. He sees that Falco Lombardi is down so he climbs on the top rope and does the Diving Headbutt but his opponent blocks his head with both knees. K Rool rolls into the ring while Falco does a Kip-Up. He gets on the corner and runs to do a Corner Forearm Smash. Then he climbs on the top rope and hits a Moonsault. The crocodile collapses and Falco does the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

Falco gets on the middle rope and hits a Leg Drop. Then he stays onto the turnbuckle and prepares his Spear. The king gets up hardly with the help of the ropes and turns around. Falco runs to him and leans forward but K Rool jumps over him and grabs his throat. But Falco grabs his head and does a Snap DDT. He pins him.

1... 2... Kickout !

Falco rolls next to the ropes then he decides to climb on the top rope. He hits a Frog Splash but King K Rool rolls away and Falco crashes his chest on the mat. He bounces off the ropes and hits the Body Attack while extending his arms. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"As he promised,he won the match ! "

"That match was pretty interesting for me ! "

"I hope Link carefully watched this ! "

Indeed,Young Link was in his locker room watching TV.

Many minutes later...

Baron Corbin's Theme

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Gerudo,with a weight of 170 lbs,the Acting Strong Style General Manager : Ganondorf ! "

"Ganondorf put hinself into a match to kill time. "

"The GM needs to warm up too ! " Etika says.

Ganondorf walks on the ramp then he climbs on the stairs and enters into the ring. He walks around the ring waiting his opponent.

Marth's Theme and cheers

"And his opponent,from Altea,weighting 138 lbs,the Hero-King : Marth ! "

Marth taps on men's hands before to jump on the apron and enter in the ring. The referee checks if both wrestlers are ready before to make ring the bell.

The GM walks to his opponent and extends his hand to shake it. Marth thinks but suddently takes his hand and does a Rear Armlock. Ganon elbows his head then bounces off the ropes and does a Shoulder Block. Marth rolls backward then gets up and dodges a Clostheline before to bounce off the ropes and hit a Sling Blade. Ganondorf gets on his knees and Marth hits ten shoot kicks before to try a Suplex. He does a Vertical Suplex and crashes their back on the mat. He goes for the pin.

1... T...

He kicks out. He grabs his right arm and does a Deadlift Monkey Flip. He still has his arm; he rolls backward and does an Anaconda Vice. The opponent launches him backward and pushes him with his foot. Marth rests on the middle rope and Ganon gets up,runs and hits a Turnbuckle Stomp. He keeps kicking him until the referee takes him back. Ganon grabs him by the back of the neck and launches him in the middle of the ring. Then he executes a Rebound Leg Drop. He kicks his back before to do a Camel Clutch. He bends his back but Marth finally frees his arms before to get up into an Electric Chair position. He turns him around and hits a Powerbomb.

"What a manoeuver ! " Mew2King comments.

"He's still got a big stock of stamina. "

He goes to the corner and climbs it for the Moonsault. But Ganondorf recovers and joins him. He punches him then gets into a Back Suplex position. But Marth punches his face before to tighten his right arm around his head and jump in the ringside.

"BULLDOG OUTSIDE THE RING ! " Mew2King yells. "Someone gets the medical ! "

"It's okay ! We can survive from this height ! "

"Are you sure of that ?! "

While the commentators keep talking,Marth takes care of his legs before to get Ganondorf up. But this one pushes him onto the barricade and closthelines him. Then he throws him onto the ringpost before to bring him back into the ring. He goes back too and goes for the pin but he kicks out. He does a Leg Stomp before to do an elbow drop on the left leg. He gets him up and tosses him onto the corner. He stomps his back before to try a Camel Clutch. But Marth easily escapes,goes behind him and does a Dropkick. Ganondorf lands onto the middle rope. Marth bounces off the ropes and does a Body Attack. Then he runs again and does a Dropkick. The villain gets out of the ring and Marth goes for a Suicide Dive. Then he goes for a Tope Con Hilo but as he flies over the ropes,Ganondorf flees and Marth goes to crash his back into the ringside. Then the GM brings him back into the ring. He does a Uranage Slam and chains with an elbow drop before to do the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He goes on the top rope and jumps for an Elbow Drop. He crashes Marth's chest. He gets up and prepares himself for his Chokeslam. He grabs his throat but Marth kicks his gut before to bounce off the ropes. But Ganon instantly runs to him and crushes his belly with his left knee. Then he stands back and gives a right hook. Marth rolls outside. Ganon bounces off the ropes and executes a Tope Suicida.

"He flew over the top rope ! " Etika comments.

He brings him back into the ring and executes his Ganon Elbow Smash.

"What a poweful elbow smash ! "

Then he raises his hand for his finisher while Marth stands up and walks groggy. He turns around and dodges in the last instant Ganondorf's opened hand. He does multiple shoot kicks to the gut before to do a Spinning Back Kick on the chest. But his opponent catches his right leg but Marth quickly hits an Enzuigiri. He bouces off the ropes and hits a Knee Strike. He bounces off the ropes but Ganon does a Inverted Sidewalk Slam. But Marth executes a Backflip and finishes with a Rolling Cutter.

"What a magnifique move ! " Mew2King reacts.

He bounces off the ropes and hits a Shooting Star Splash. Then he goes to the corner and waits his opponent to get up. He hits the mat with his right foot to cheer up the crowd. Then he hits the move but Ganondorf dodges and grabs his throat. He strangles him before to try a Chokeslam. He lifts him but Marth catches him into a Hurricanrana. Ganondorf passes his upper body over the middle rope. Marth runs to the opposite ropes but gets caught into a Spinning Side Slam.

"What a counter ! Side Slam ! Ganon comes back into the match. " Etika adds.

He executes then successfully his Chokeslam. Then he grabs the top rope and waits Marth to get up. He runs and executes the Big Boot.

"BIG BOOT ! Right to the face ! This is the end,Mew2King. "

He pins him.

1... 2...

Kickout !

Marth kicks out ! Ganon is shocked.

"OH MY GOD ! This match is not over yet. " Mew2King says.

Ganondorf grabs Marth by his throat and gets him up. But the Hero-King does an Armbar. Ganon lifts him into a Modified Powerbomb... and sends him over the top rope.

"OMG ! He's ready to everything to win this. " Mew2King informs.

Ganondorf waits a little bit then bounces off the ropes before to do his Suicide Dive. But Marth dodges and Ganon crashes his chest onto the ground. Marth comes back into the ring,bounces off the ropes and does his Tope Con Hilo. He lands on Ganondorf's chest. He brings him back into the ring and does his super kick to the chin. Then he prepares himself while the GM gets up hardly. He turns around and Marth puts him on his shoulders. He manages to support his weight before to do the Spinning DDT. Then he goes for the pin.

1... 2...

Kickout !

"NO WAY ! IT should have been done ! " Etika exploses in anger.

Marth gets Ganondorf up again and wants to do the finisher again,but this time,Ganon elbows the head of the head and does a DDT. Then he gets him up and does the Claw Hold. He manages to make sleep Marth. The referee comes to raise Marth's hand in the air three times... and the three times,the hand landed on the mat. The referee makes ring the bell.

"And your winner : Ganondorf ! "

The winner leaves the ring satisfied and walks back to backstage.

Five minutes later,after the commercials...

Ganondorf puts bandages around his head while he sits in front of his desk. Then he lifts a dumbbell until someone knocks on his door.

"(Sigh) Come in. "

Mr. Game and Watch enters in the office.

"Hello sir. " Then he looks at his head with the bandage. "You okay ?! "

"Yeah. Fine ! Just an aftermatch headache. Go on ! Ask whatever you want. " he sits confortably on his chair.

Game and Watch goes in front of the desk and begins his request : "Well... I don't have a promo. I don't have a match. I would like to ask you to give me something interesting to do. "

Ganondorf thinks about it,then looks behind him and finally answers : "I got... something for you. Beethoven,come on ! "

Then the legendary dog arrives until in front of the cartoon character and Ganon continues : "I want you to bring Beethoven for a walk. "

"Are you sure ? " Game and Watch asks. "He has... a pretty bad reputation. "

"I am a 100% sure ! "

"Well... " Then he grabs Beethoven's leash and head for the door. "Better to do this than to do nothing in the locker room. "

Both get out of the office while Ganon smokes a cigar and puts his legs on the desk.

Three minutes later...

Mr. Game and Watch comes back into backstage still with Beethoven,but the wrestler was covered with ketchup,mayonnaise and juices. He walks slowly to the corridor until that he meets Samus with her armor. She stares at him,then Beethoven before to laugh and just say : "Beethoven. " Then she leaves into the arena.

"The following contest is set for one fall. Approching the ring,from Zebes,weighting 148 lbs : Samus Aran ! "

Samus taps on children's hands before to slide into the ring and pose onto the corner.

R. O. B. 's Theme

"And his opponent,from Nintendo,Japan,weighting 143 lbs,the second mascot of Nintendo : R. O. B. ! "

ROB arrives in front of the ring with a micro.

"Well next week,sunday,I was supposed to give the news about my health. But I don't want to wait sunday for this ! All I can say is that I feel better days after days and now,I'm back for action ! I will return for the championship later but for now,I will focus on my match. "

ROB enters in the ring and shakes Samus' hand. The referee makes ring the bell.

They turn around the ring before to lock up. They struggle during three seconds before that ROB does a Waist Lock. But Samus instantly turns around and grabs him by behind. ROB does a Snapmare and both opponent get up and walk around the ring. They lock up again and this time ROB does a Headlock before to take her down and keep strangling his head. Samus rolls backward and tries a DDT. But the robot executes a Northern Light Suplex before to do a Bridging and do the pin. But Samus Aran quickly kicks out. They get up and they decide to do a Test of Strenght. Samus wins but ROB does a Belly to Belly Suplex. But Samus predicted this and lands on her joth feet. She does a Rondhouse Kick to the side of the head and chains with a Standing Moonsault. ROB kicks out. The soldier executes an Armbar but his opponent refuses to tap. She lets go and climbs on the corner. But ROB carries her into the air by behind and does a Stalling German Suplex before to chain with the bridging.

1... 2... Kickout !

He climbs on the top rope and executes a Diving Moonsault... only to land on the empty mat.

"What a landing ! " Etika comments.

Samus does a Roll-Up but ROB kicks out. She decides to bounce off the ropes but ROB executes a Scoop Powerslam. He pins her but she kicks out. He gets her up and does a Front Powerslam. Then he bounces off the ropes,jumps over the opponent,bounces off the ropes again,jumps onto Samus and executes a Elbow Drop. He does a Sleeper Hold but she escapes and does a Waist Lock. But ROB reverses the position and does a Back Side Slam. He executes a Crossface but she escapes by behind before to bounce off the ropes. But her opponent tries a Powerslam until that she counters and does a Tornado DDT. She pins him.

1... 2... Kickout.

Samus does a Deadlift Powerslam but ROB gets behind her and pushes her over the top rope. She lands on the ringside and the opponent climbs on the corner before to jump on her.

1... 2... Three...

He brings her back into the ring. He does an Armbar before do an Armlock on her back and pull her other arm in a Chickenwing Lock. He does that during one minute before that Samus gets her left arm free and traps ROB so that she can do a Camel Clutch. The mascot grabs the bottom rope and the referee interferes. Samus drops him and does a Snap Suplex. Then she gets up,bounces off the ropes and does an Handspring Moonsault. She pins him .

1.. 2... Kickout !

She climbs on the ropes and prepares her finisher. But as she was gonna to hit the Swanton Bomb,ROB intercepts her back with his feet. She gets hurt and gets out of the ring. ROB gets on the apron but Samus grabs him into a Fireman's Carry and tosses him on the ground back first.

"OUCH ! ' Mew2King comments.

She brings him back into the ring and wants to chain with the Tactical Kick. But as she turned around and began the move,ROB crouches and hits perfectly a Belly-to-Belly Slam. He then takes her for the Fallaway Slam and sends her far away behind. Then he wants to take her for the Fireman's Carry. But,when she's being dragged on his shoulders,Samus executes a Reverse DDT. She then goes to the apron and waits her opponent. She jumps to the top rope and attempts a Blockbuster. But ROB catches her into a Spinebuster before to chain with the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

ROB gets up and does a Deadlift Front Slam. Then he carries her into a Fireman's Carry before to finish her with the Death Valley Driver. He pins her.

1... 2... 3 !

"ROB wins ! "

"He deserves it ! " comments Mew2King.

Both contender shake their hands before that Samus walks to backstage while ROB celebrates in the ring.

* * *

A dozen of minutes later...

"The following is a Tag Team Match and is scheduled for one fall. Making their way to the ring,from DK Island,with a combined weight of 970 lbs,Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong : The Kong Family ! "

The duo comes into the ring and climbs on the corner to taunt to the crowd.

Mario Bros Theme

"And their opponent,from Mushroom Kingdom,with a combined weight of 309 lbs,Mario and Luigi : The Mario Bros ! "

The Tag Team Champions of the brand arrived excited on the ramp while everybody wants to touch them. They climb into the ring and pose on the corner. Mario and Doneky Kong get to the corner while Luigi and Diddy Kong stay inside. The referee makes ring the bell.

Luigi and Diddy Kong lock up before that Luigi does a Front Facelock. Diddy tries a Northern Lights Suplex but his opponent lands on both feet and does a Neckbreaker. They get up together and walk around the ring. They lock up again until that Diddy Kong does a Waist Lock. But Luigi does a Snapmare and dropkicks him to the chest. Diddy gets up quickly while Luigi bounces off the ropes,only to receive a Spinebuster. He does then a Catapult that propulses him face first onto the turnbuckle. Diddy tags with Donkey Kong and this one punches Luigi's back on the corner. The referees stands him back to calm him down. Donkey Kong comes back to Luigi,but this one kicks him to the gut. Diddy was away from the fight,by respect for his opponents. Luigi jumps onto the middle rope and tries a Crossbody. But because of his height and his weight,the gorilla grabs him easily and does a Fallaway Slam. Luigi is near from his brother but Donkey Kong spots him and drags him in the middle of the ring. He tries a Catapult,but this time,Luigi was ready and,when he's flying to the ropes,he lands his feet on the middle and does a Springboard Dropkick.

"What a recovery ! " Mew2King reacts.

He goes to reach his partner,but again,Donkey Kong arrives and rolls his arms around Luigi's left leg. His right hand is inches away from Mario's,but the gorilla pulls Luigi away but the green plumber does a surprising Enzuigiri to Donkey's skull.

"Shot to the head ! Donkey Kong has for 3 seconds. "

Luigi,this time,bounces off the ropes and does a Hurricanrana Takedown to the mat. He goes to the apron,while his opponent is getting up,and does the Sabu's Arabian Facebuster.

"Aouch ! Luigi insists on his head ! I suspect him to try to kill him ! " Etika comments.

"What are you saying ! He's not a murderer ! " Mew2King responds shocked.

"Stop protecting him ! And face the truth ! "

"You'll face my fist instead ! "

Luigi pins him... but he kicks out. He tries a Suplex,but the opponent is too heavy. This one punches his belly before to do a Powerbomb. He tosses him over the top rope,onto the ramp. Donkey Kong joins him then does a Tossing Body Slam onto the apron.

"Hitting the apron with the back ! " says the commentators.

1... 2... 3...

Donkey Kong brings him back into the ring before to stomp him and go to tag his partner. Diddy Kong climbs on the corner and waits while Donkey drags the fainted Luigi horizontally in front of their corner. Diddy Kong jumps and crashes his body onto Luigi's before to chain the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He makes him sit,bounces off the ropes and tries a Neck Snap. He successes and then,at the same time,tags with his friend before to roll backward and do a Handspring Splash. But Luigi pulls out his legs and intercepts Diddy's gut,doing just after a Victory Roll. But Donkey kicks his face. He prepares to throw him over the top rope but,at the last moment,Luigi reverses and tries an Hip Toss. Because of the weight,Donkey Kong doesn't fly,instead he grabs Luigi's head with his huge hand and tosses the man over the top rope. But,like in a Royal Rumble Match,Luigi holds still the top rope,balances himself,raises his legs up and comes back into the ring. Donkey watches him coming back,waiting the good timing. When he turns behind him,he tries a Clostheline but Luigi raises down the top rope and sends the giant outside. Then he runs to tag finally with Mario. This one comes inside,then bounces off the ropes on his side and does a Suicide Dive onto Donkey Kong. He gomes back into the ring and does a Cartwheel to motivate the crowd. Donkey Kong slowly comes back into the match and tags with Diddy Kong. This one runs to Mario but this one does an Elbow Smash,then a Jumping Clostheline before to bounces off the ropes and finish him with a Sling Blade. He does then a Basement Super Kick before to chain with five knee strikes and one dropkick to the chest. He goes to the corner and waits for his signature move. He leans backward before to roll forward and jump,but Diddy Kong jumps at the same time and does a Reverse STO.

"Beautiful technique ! He countered his favorite move ! " Etika adds.

The monkey does a Kip Up and then takes a sitting position in order to wait his opponent to get up. Mario wakes up but Diddy welcomes hin with a powerful super kick to the face. He falls unconscious. Diddy pins him while Luigi looks at the scene totally worried.

1... 2...

Luigi finally breaks the pin and frees his brother. But Donkey Kong comes back,lifts him by his dark blue suspenders and throws him over the top rope,making him land on his knees. But Mario does a Chop Block before to do his finishing move : a uppercut at the back of the head. But Diddy Kong executes a Rondhouse Kick to the cheek before to make him turn around and finish him with the Inverted Powerslam. He pins him then.

1... 2... 3 !

"They beat up the champs ! "

"Remember : they have to face the Pokemon Team next week,sunday. That lose could predict what's gonna happen Sunday. "

"We're not sure of anything ! Anyway,let's hurry to launch the commercials,so that I can watch some anime hentai. "

_Commercials (20 minutes)_

* * *

In the backstage...

"Hi,I'm Amy Rose and I'm in company of the man who will face... Ness,Sunday next week into a Steel Cage Match for the Cruiserweight Championship : The Villager ! "

Villager arrives next to Amy with a huge smile and his hands in his pockets.

_Huge boos_

"What's your message for the champion you will face sunday ? "

"Well... It's obvious that I will win the match ! I'm the best wrestler of this company ! Even Master Hand recognized it ! Ness,sunday,won't be able to beat me... or even to jump on me from the top of the top of the cage. Because he doesn't have my number. But me... I know his weaknesses. I know where to strike ! And especially... I know what to do to win MY title. "

He leaves.

* * *

"Now it is time for our main event ! " Etika announces.

"Yeah ! A one-time tag team match ! This is gonna be thrilling ! "

Wolf's Theme

"The following contest is a tag team match ! And is scheduled for one fall. Making his way to the ring,from Venom,weighting 161 lbs : Wolf O'Donnell ! "

Wolf comes to the arena covered with the boos of the public. He walks across the ramp,focused,then climb on the stairs and enters in the ring. He poses ok the ropes and waits the other wrestlers his back turned on them.

Many seconds later,lights go out. Wolf isn't durprised by that,because he knows who's coming next. The crowd begins to cry wild cheers while the heartbeats begins. After twenty seconds of heartbeat,the musics plays and the red smoke appears as Skelerex stands on the scene,sitting on it. He gets up like a demon then walks slowly until to reach the ring. He slides under the ropes and stays lied while he stares at his surroundings. Lights come back as Skelerex gets up and goes to shake Wolf's hand. But this one politely declined.

Mewtwo's Theme

While his musics begins,flashing lights appear on the entrance and,at the chorus,all the spotlights show Mewtwo comikg from the opening and walking confidently to the ramp. He taps on fans' hand before to climb on the stairs and enter into the ring.

"And their opponent,weighting 139 lbs : Mewtwo ! "

_Pause_

Simon's Theme

_Cheers_

"And his partner,heighting 5'11",the First Vampire Hunter : Simon Belmont ! "

Simon arrives,gets on one knee then suddently gets up while raising his fist to the air. He runs in order to slide under the ropes then climbs on the corner and raises his fists while the crowd keeps cheering him.

Wolf and Skelerex argue on who's gonna to enter the ring. At the end,the Koopa decides to get to the apron against his will. Wolf argues with him a little bit more of time before that Mewtwo taps on Simon's hand and decides to leave it to him. The referee makes ring the bell.

Wolf turns around the ring while Simon cautiously stares at him. They lock up before that Simon violently pushes O'Donnell making him roll backward. He then taunts his opponent before that they lock up again. Wolf tries to take advantage but Belmont doesn't let his guard down and instead tosses him onto the corner. Wolf lands back first while the hunter runs to him. But Wolf kicks his head before to try to take off the protection. But the ref arrives and stops him. He warns him before that Simon attacks the animal on the back. Then he faces him,but suddently,while the referee looked away for one second,Wolf does an Eye Gouging and then tries a Roll-Up. But his opponent kicks out. Wolf stomps him multiple time before to punch him to the face. He kicks his belly then he goes to taunt his partner. He propulses Simon to the ropes,but he gets his clostheline dodged before that Simon bounces off the ropes again and does a Yazuka Kick. He runs to the ropes again and chains with an Atomic Leg Drop. He tags with Mewtwo. This one comes to him and does a Jumping Elbow Drop. He gets him up and goes for a Front Powerslam. He turns around but,as he has his back turned on Skelerex's side,Wolf frees himself and goes to lie on the turnbuckle. But his partner does a Blind Tag on his back and enters. They argue again and Wolf finally gets out,frowning at Skelerex. Skelerex then comes to Mewtwo,this one closthelines him but the koopa dodges,bounces off the ropes and does a Dropkick. He Irish Whips him,but the pokemon counters then lies on the ground to make him pass over him but his opponent rolls forward and executes a Calf Kick. He goes then with a Gutwrench Suplex before to chain with a Snap Suplex. He goes to face Simon Belmont who talks to him. They stare at each other before that Skelerex returns to Mewtwo. But this one lifts him and thrusts him through the corner. He bounces off the ropes and does a Back Elbow Strike. He goes for the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He does a Sleeper Hold,Skeleref tries to reach Wolf but this one doesn't make any efforts to help him. Instead,he watches the crowd who boos him. He even talks to a hater. In the ring,Skelerex finally gets up and elbows Mewtwo. But this one instantly does a Mat Slam. He crashes then his chest with his right foot before to walk on it. He executes a Body Slam and a Running Splash before to pin him.

1... 2... Kickout !

"Skelerex faces his opponents literally alone ! " Mew2King tells to his colleague.

Mewtwo tags with Simon who directly stomps savagely his rival. He punches him before to a Bow and Arrow. He refuses to tap out. Then Simon climbs on the middle rope but decides to take more risks and climb on the top rope. He waits a little bit then he jumps for a Diving Knee Drop.

But Skelerex dodges on his side of the corner while Simon crashes his knee on the mat. Skelerex goes to tag with Wolf,but at the last moment,this one goes to talk with a fan,unofficializing the tag. Simon grabs the koopa's leg and pulls him away. Skelerex kicks his knee then goes for a DDT. But Belmont pushes him on his corner and closthelines him twice. The third time,he runs but his opponent has escaped,so he crashes himself on the turnbuckle. Skelerex bounces off the ropes and does a knee strike. He bounces off the ropes again and executes a Bicycle Kick. The third time,Simon grabs him into the air,but the little man does a Jumping Stomp. He cheers up the crowd before to chain shoot kicks on his torso. He tries a Spinning Back Kick,but he catches his leg,allowing Skelerex to do an Enzuigiri. He does a Reverse Atomic Drop before to attempt a Sharpshooter. But as he has his back turned on Belmont,this one pushes him on his corner,allowing Wolf to do a Blind Tag. Skelerex gets frustrated and goes to the apron. Wolf does a Running Knee Strike while Simon was still sitting. He stomps his face before to do an Hammerlock. Simon manages to get up and do a Fireman's Carry. Wolf tries to free himself;he elbows his cheek. He does it four times before to get finally free. But Simon does a Fireman's Carry again and executes a Samoan Driver before to do the pin.

1... 2... Kickout !

He goes to a random corner and waits Wolf. He runs and hits his Flying Clostheline. Then he gets back up and attempts the Pedigree. But Wolf makes him trip and does a Leg Snap on the left leg. He goes to tag with Skelerex but this one simply raises his hand and refuses. Wolf taps him on the chest;Skelerex gets in and slaps him.

"Oh ! There's tension into the team ! "

Wolfs executes suddently a Chokeslam on Skelerex before to go outside next to the stairs. Simon does his Pedigree on Skelerex. Then he tags with Mewtwo who's waiting for him to get up. He finishes him with his Reverse STO before to do the pin.

1... 2... 3 !

"Skelerex ends up the match betrayed. "

"That was predictable for this team. "

Then Wolf comes inside to face Mewtwo while Simon stays on his side to support him. Finally Wolf turns around and leaves,but as he turned around,Skelerex gives him a powerful knee strike to the face before that Simon does a Killswitch. Then he shakes Mewtwo's hand before to leave the ring,leaving Mewtwo stare at his opponents.

"What a show ! " Etika reacts.

"This is the end of the show ! Thank you for watching SWE Strong Style ! We will see each other back for Tuesday on Mini SWE. Goodnight everybody. "

"And don't forget : in the main event,Lucas will face the Villager ! Goodnight ! "


End file.
